Soul's Book Of Challenges
by Soulblazer87
Summary: A number of challenges, also known as plot bunnies, that hop around in my head but I cannot work on  for various reasons . If anything interests you, pick it up from here.
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings young ones. This one's name is Soulblazer, an author to this wonderful site.**_

_**However, as some might have noticed, this author has a dozen stories to his record, most of which are active yet do not get any updates at all.**_

_**And yet, ideas swarm this one's mind, preventing him from focusing on his personnal stories, requiring him to constantly write new ones.**_

_**This can go on no longer. This one shall take all of his ideas and put them into a single book of challenges.**_

_**Read ahead for any idea that may draw your interest. May my inspiration be yours and may your work be fruitfull.**_

_**I. Kaze No Stigma Challenge; A Shaman's Journey.**_

_**II. Tenjou Tenge Challenge: A Tiger's Roar.**_

_**III. NarutoxRusty Hearts Crossover Challenge: Kin'in Naruto**_

_**Remember to notify this one when a challenge is picked up.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I. Kaze No Stigma Challenge: A Shaman's Journey_

Type: Spiritual/General

In the novels it was stated that Kazuma was talented in every art other than enjutsu. So, what if, when he was taken in by the Sennin to train, he became more than just a fujutsushi?

Kazuma possesses no Contract, he instead is a Shaman. His personality is mostly unchanged but is slightly less troubled by his fiance's death (mostly got over it with the help of his spirit friends).

He is not a shaman the way Shaman King is. He has the ability to draw 'Mana' from the world around him, which is an energy produced by the spirits. Naturally, when working near a jutsushi, he is able to tap onto greater amounts of energy, even completely drain a weaker one's jutsu (though not one of the stronger ones). His techniques are separated thusly:

Fire: Most offencive spells belong to fire, used much like enjutsushi. Thanks to Ayano's constant presence, these will be the most common techniques.

Wind: Mostly reconaissance, but can use lightning attacks as well and also enhance speed and movement.

Water: Healing and warding spells belong to this category, but may occasionally use an ice attack if needed.

Earth: Protective spells and the like as well as 'area of effect' techniques like seismic shocks.

Shadow: Rarest (maybe use one or two) and have to do with clearly supernatural business, like talking to the spirits directly or entering the 'other world'. Use extremely rarely.

Thanks to his talents, Kazuma doesn't need to say an incantation to use a spell most of the time, merely the necessary type of mana, which he can't always get. What mana he draws depends on his environment (or nearby jutsushi) but he can change it from one type to the other given type (but he can't change to Shadow until much later, it's the hardest type to 'harvest'). Harvested mana lasts for about an hour, but he can store a very small amount of mana into himself (maybe for a single large spell or a few smaller ones, used carefully). Stronger spells may require an incantation between 'River God's Touch' to "Oh ye cleansing flame, the tiger in the eye! Unleash the wrath of your claws!" depending on how powerful/destructive/hard-to-cast it may be. Different mana used with the same spell (i.e. launching a blast of the element to wound someone) may have varied effects. Note that he cannot purify anywhere near as effectively as a Jutsushi, he can only do it by slowly draining his target of all their mana and purifying it within him (something that makes him 'feel sick' but doesn't otherwise affect him). On the author's discretion, he may be able to purify spirits via use of Shadow mana or a shadow-manifested Totem.

Kazuma can also coalesce mana into a physical medium of the same type to create an elemental under his command. Their power is dependant on his own, so the more power he gives them, the less power he has to spend on his spells.

When things get tough, since he lacks the Contract with the Wind Spirit Lord, he has another ability; the ability to bind Spiritual Animals (also referred to as Totems) into a mortal form for a short amount of time. Each animal has an elemental affinity that, when used with it, makes it stronger, but any mana can be used to manifest any Totem (some may be much less effective, such as creating a Bird with Earth mana).

The Totem list is as follows (you may add more or alter those if you want, they serve as possible ideas mostly, many could even not appear at all except maybe a reference or 'I can do that too you know' line):

Horse (alignment Wind): Mostly used for transport via ground

Hawk (alignment Wind): Mostly used for transport via air

Shark (alignment Water): Combat in water.

Tiger (alignment Fire/Shadow): Combat on ground, if used with Shadow it instead manifests Byakko, the White Tiger of the West, a spirit several _times_ more powerfull than normal. Larger, with more abilities, but extreme cost (beyond Mana, also much harder to control).

Turtle (alignment Earth/Shadow): Defence and protection, water or earth. Like Tiger, if used with Shadow mana, it instead calls on Genbu, the Turtle-Snake of the South.

Dragon (alignment Water/Shadow): Combat and transportation roles. When used with Shadow mana it calls on Seiryuu, the Dragon of the East.

Phoenix (alignment Air/Shadow): Combat, healing and enhancing abilities (songs and special flames usually). When used with Shadow, it calls on Shuzaku, the Phoenix Of The North.

Snake (alignment Water/Earth): Sneaky combat, mana used changes what type of snake it is.

Boar (alignment Fire): Berserk combat, tough Totem.

Dolphin (alignment Water): Transport via water.

Kitsune (alignment Fire/Shadow): lllusions and fire attacks in combat. Fire makes its fire spells stronger while Shadow enhances its illusions.

Ent (alignment Earth): Defencive and protective role centered around a specified territory.

Scorpion (alignment Earth/Fire): Combat, Earth makes it tougher but Fire gives it fast-acting poison.

Ape (alignment Earth): Combat-focused, tough Totem.

Bat (alignment Air): Recon via air. Fast flier.

Leopard/Panther (alignment Fire/Air): Combat, Fire mana makes it fiercer in combat but Air grants it better stealth.

Cat (alignment Air): Recon, stealth.

Rat (alignment Shadow): Recon, combat based on swarming.

Bear (alignment Earth/Fire): Combat role, extremely tough, may go berserk (still under summoner's control).

Elephant (alignment Earth): Combat, transportation, siege roles.

Raven (alignment Air): Recon and communication (may speak like human and can be quite snarky).

Not all Totems require the same amount of Mana to summon, so he may summon different ones depending on how much he has gathered. It is impossible to summon more than one Totem at the same time and he may only keep them as long as either he lets them 'tap' his own personnal source of mana or they feed on mana he gathers for them from the environment (tapping it from an external source). He may reinforce them with more mana after summoning, but they will not be as strong as if he had summoned them with more mana from the start.

Relationships: As normal, but snarkier and not nearly as cold hearted (though he may very well pretend to be). Also much less dense. However, he may be a flirt, or even advocate a harem based on 'animals do the same thing, it's natural'. May be pervert under guise of 'I'm not a pervert, I just have a healthy appreciation of the female gender'. Or they may just be excuses. But no senseless lechering.

Habits: Relaxing under the sun and messing around with his totems, some of which may not be all that respectful or obedient outside combat. In combat they obey (as he too is much more serious when summoning them) but outside... they may have teasing attitudes, teaching intentions, friendly banter or even 'I don't like you, I just tolerate you'. Depends on the summon.

The title's 'journey' part is related to the reason Kazuma came back to his hometown. It should be a spiritualistic journey that he has undertaken with anything as its eventual goal; it may just be settling with his past or an intermitent stop in his journey. Whether he even follows it to the end, he could just say that it's not the journey's end that matters but the journey itself.


	3. Chapter 3

_II. Tenjou Tenge Challenge: A Tiger's Roar._

Type: Romance/Spiritual

Arguably the best Tenjou Tenge character is Masataka. I, for one, am greatly annoyed there was no further developement of his character.

In this fic, there are several styles called 'Primal Styles'. They are not learned, only inherited and even then not by blood. One only 'remembers' one of them, feels them to be his and natural, as if he was always meant to be like this.

Amongst these styles, five stand out. The first four correspond to the four animal guardians of the world; Genbu of the South is the caretaker of Steadfastness and its style is Iwagame, the toughest style there is. Shuzaku of the North is the guardian of Courage and uses the Houshou style, the fastest of them all. Seiryu of the East protects Wisdom and its style is the Ryuken. Finally, Byakko of the West promotes the virtue of Strength and its style is called the Tiger Claw. The fifth is the Black Tiger, a berserk style where the user looses himself in the rage and bloodlust, becoming a senseless killing machine, albeit one that can more-or-less tear anything apart.

Masataka is one of the few who can utilize a Primal Style, the Black Tiger in particular. He reveals that in the Bowling Center before his brother (Aya and Maya didn't break off and he fought everybody on his own to show Aya that he is not to be underestimated as a martial artist). When Mitsuomi mocks Masataka as being a weakling and that 'he is the strongest Takayanagi there is', well, Masataka snaps.

During the fight, Masataka reveals that he has learned part of Maya's 'chibification skill', but uses it only on hs muscles; he was so afraid of his Primal Style when he first 'remembered' it that he began to limit himself so as to not kill anyone again. This limitation has him limit his body to about one third of its normal potential, which is one third again of its maximum potential, something that his style releases early on. Those two combined lead to Masataka increasing his physical statistics about nine times when using Black Tiger.

While in his berserk state that time, he easily overpowers Mitsuomi, Nagi and Bob. He only stops when Maya draws his attention, at which point he seems to attempt to molest her, only to be knocked unconscious by Aya.

Later, it is revealed that he went after Aya because originally he wanted Maya but considered her beyond his reach.

Aya on the other hand is terrified of him because of her Dragon's Eye; she is the only one to be exactly aware of how much fury he has inside him and how easy it is for him to snap and loose control. The fact she gets visions of a yellow-striped, black tiger with crimson eyes every time he fights or simply experiences anger, doesn't help much either.

You are free to add any amount of emotional/spiritual troubling.

In my mind, I have the Black Tiger as a 'corrupted' form of the Tiger Claw; one has to overcome their rage in order to be able to inherit the complete form, something that Masataka was unable to perform. However, since he practiced internal-focused martial arts (Sei-type if you're going by HSD:Kenichi), he is able to maintain some control even while in the completely external style of Black Tiger (Dou-type). His 'enlightenment' comes when Aya actually realizes how important he is to her and accepts him, faults and all. That in turn calms his rage and allows him to 'ascend'. Shortly after they leave Japan together to train and understand themselves and each other, in a sort of pilgrimage.

I assume the story flows much like the manga, with Nagi becoming corrupted. In the final part Masataka arrives, having improved beyond measure.

When it is stated that Nagi has 'infinite _ki_', Masataka counters that he is still has pathetic control, wasting it infinitely. On the other hand, Masataka has infinitely better control than Nagi, so he can do the same with much, much less. When things look their bleakest, Masataka calls on his 'brothers and sisters', every single feline in the world to lend him their _ki_. This creates the opening needed by Aya, Maya, and if you will another practicioner of the four major Primal Styles, maybe Shuzaku's, to purify the blonde.

As pairings, it is absolutely important to have a MasaxMaya main pairing, it's all about them after all. However, there may be hints of MasaxAya or MayaxMitsu, or even a different pairing until they come together (not accepting themselves and each other, escaping to other simpler paths, until realizing what they really feel for each other). Maya for example may try to flirt with someone else, but eventually she _will_ come back to Masataka. For Aya, I have no specific pairing in mind, you could have her troubled by Masataka's growth, even believing (or realizing) that her going after Nagi was a miscalculation and a mistake on her part (her Dragon's Eye isn't infallible, she's perfectly able to misinterpret anything she sees).

If you need help with the style, I can be of assistance. As a style, it depends on clawing motions, powerful grapples and ferocious, aggressive speed that seems to tear right through the opposition. Defencively it is weak, compared to the others, but it simply has such an overbearing offence that it rarely matters (or the inventive author could spin it into a situation that requires defence, thus 'forcing' Maya to accept Masataka thus 'forcing' Masataka's enlightenment and subsequent improvement etc etc etc).


	4. Chapter 4

_III. NarutoxRusty Hearts Crossover Challenge: Kin'in Naruto_

A new, up-and-coming, still-beta game that I love is Rusty Hearts. It has four characters, a not-full-vampire character called Frantz, a witch that has bound her soul to a demonic sword called Angela, a not-exactly-a-werewolf guy called Tude and a Lara-Croft ripoff named Natasha. They are _all_ insane, as is the game. The game is an action MMO that follows Devil May Cry's footsteps, and that's what makes it so awesome.

Anyway, in this challenge, the four (or three, depending on if you like Natasha or even can justify her existence) heroes actually, eventually, became strong enough to rival the Big Bad Guy, a vampire that is inspiringly called 'Vlad'. Oh yes, _that_ cliche. However, something went wrong; Vlad isn't an idiot and didn't fight them fairly. Even though individually they rivaled him, and together they would've smoked him, he didn't fight fairly (you can just not mention how he managed that) and defeated them! Oh noes! As a last-minute resort, Frantz and co. sealed themselves inside Graestra, the only weapon strong enough to actually have a chance to hurt Vlad and then gave it to the Golden Seal team. Then the rest of the Golden Seal team used the blade to kill/seal (whatever you choose) Vlad off for good!

Several hundred/thousand years later, Naruto comes across some ruins, decides to explore them and, le gasp, comes across Graestra. The blade of course tries to take over his mind, because it's evil like that, and it would have managed to since it has not only its own mental strength but also the mental strength of the sealed warriors inside it, but Kyubi actually was good for something; the Reaper Death Seal actually stopped the sword enough for the sealed Golden Seal members to save the boy (and maybe put Kyubi in its place). Since Naruto is now bonded to the sword, and the sword to him, it 'obeys' him slightly, but not completely. In short that means that he has the sucky form of the blade and has to earn its 'loyalty' by fighting and killing until he gains back its true form (call it leveling). In the meantime, the rest of the Golden Team teaches Naruto their skills and even change him into a hybrid between themselves; silver eyes like Frantz, Tude's wolf-arm and Angela's spiky red hair. Why? Because they are _bored_.

The characters should be more-or-less omnipotent... but they are sealed so tightly they can't do anything. Not even get free so they can actually use their powers. The can however advise Naruto on what to do or how to use specific hidden rituals (read; spells he hadn't bothered to learn so he needs to depend on a ritual to get a result).

Due to his masters, Naruto will be arrogant, though to a point he is justified. The moment he realizes that he is in fact not jounin-level (as he thought) but merely chuunin-level should be traumatizing enough (and almost make him loose control of his vampiric bloodlust).

What focus Naruto will take for his skills is up to you, as is his weapon. I suggest the Magic Sword, for its plethora of spells, the Gauntlet, because speed _counts_, and the Axe, because sometimes you just gotta kill a motherf****er. Of course, you can use the Revolvers/Musket too, if you want, maybe left-over blueprints by Natasha that had the secrets of each and every of her devices and gadgets (how he builds them is another thing altogether).

The tone of the fic may range from almost crack to serious drama, depends on how you pull it off. Mostly, I just want to see some humor and insanity in, just like the game (chicken clucking=quest to get her chicks, which you randomly hatch by tossing raw eggs in some public baths...)

The name comes from the fact that 'kin'in' means 'Golden Seal' in japanese. You won't find it in google but 'kin' means gold and 'fuuin' means seal; the 'in' part especially.


End file.
